Normal Life
by Chibi AniAngel
Summary: The wars are over, and the pilots decide to take a vacation from their jobs as preventers.
1. Normal Life ch.1

Note: This is my third fic. I don't own any characters of gundam wing obviously. E-mail any comments to me at [stargazer326@hotmail.com][1], Enjoy.

Normal Life

It was the year after colony 201. Peace was achieved by the famous Gundam pilots and Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Dorlin. The pilots have worked as preventers for five years now. Meanwhile Relena had disappeared four years ago. She had claimed she was tired of leading the Cinq Kingdom and being a diplomat. Relena had left without a trace except for a small video, which had said she was leaving the position of ruler to her brother Milliardo and that she wished that no one would look for her. Of course everyone looked for her despite her wishes. After the search, which lasted two years, everyone gave up on finding her and went back to their normal lives.

All of the pilots had decided to take a vacation from working. After Quatre's and Duo's incessant pleading they decided to go out to into the country on the outskirts of the Cinq Kingdom. After piling into the small van they had, the pilots went on the road. After two days of driving the pilots ran into some bad luck.

"What's that sound?" Asked Trowa.

After listening for a minute Quatre replied, "I think it's the van."

" No way man! I bought this van with a guarantee. This baby is the most reliable vehicle I've ever owned." Protested Duo, who was driving at the moment.

As if to counter Duo's words, the van suddenly made a loud grinding sound. Seeing a stop sign ahead Duo put his foot on the break. The break apparently didn't want to listen to Duo because nothing happened.

" What the….." Duo said, when Wufei abruptly cut him off.

" Look out!" Wufei shouted, causing all the pilots to snap their heads up towards the small dirt road they were on.

At the very small intersection, a very large cement truck was crossing. Unfortunately since the van unable to stop, it was heading on a crash course collision with the large truck. 

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" All the pilots shouted. Right when they were about to impale the truck, Duo swerved the van completely to the right, causing them to miss the truck by centimeters. This relief was not to last though. Since the break didn't work the van ended up crashing into a metal telephone pole. The impact sent all of the pilots except Duo flying out of their seats and onto the grassy plain. Being former Gundam Pilots, they survived the ordeal with relative calm. After a few grunts and groans, the pilots got up and surveyed the damage.

"Whohoo! That was fun!" Duo shouted, his happy go-lucky self once more.

"A reliable vehicle, huh Maxwell?!" Wufei said in an angry tone.

"Look, I didn't know it would do that. Sorry. Really I am!" Duo said pleadingly.

"Stop bickering. We need to find a phone." Ordered Heero.

The boys realized they were very far out in the country. There didn't appear to be any civilization for miles and miles. The only sign of human life was the small dirt road they had been traveling on. They decided to follow it, since it was most likely that they would reach a house or shop fastest that way. After several hours of walking it began to get dark.

"We'll have to camp out." Quatre said tiredly.

"No way man! We don't have sleeping bags, or lights, and I need my pajamas!" Duo replied.

All the other pilots sweatdropped at his comment. They all were about to gag the braided idiot when Duo started to say something.

"Hey guys! Look over there!" Duo pointed to his left.

All the pilots squinted and saw the small outline of a house. Forgetting temporarily to kill Duo the other pilots ran toward the house.

"Wait for me!" Duo called as he followed them a few feet behind.

When they arrived at the house they saw just how large it was. The big white house was two stories and had a long front porch. The pilots could see flowers surrounding the porch and a small rose bush growing up the side of the house. Despite it's size, the house itself looked very old and quaint. After admiring the house for a second the pilots went up to the door and rang the bell.

"Coming!" A woman shouted from inside the house.

The door opened a crack "Who's there?" The owner of the house said. 

"Excuse me, ma'am. Our van broke down a few miles south of here and we would be grateful if we could use your phone." Heero said in his monetone voice.

The door flew open, catching all the pilots off guard. After regaining their senses they looked up. All of the pilot's jaws fell to the floor when they saw who was standing there.

"Relena!" All of them shouted still in utter shock.

Relena smiled. It had been a long time since she had last seen them. Over the years she had missed them more and more. Trowa with his small words that always had a larger meaning to them. Quatre with his kindness and willingness to help others. Wufei with his views on justice and integrity. Duo, being his happy lovable self. And then there was Heero…….she had missed him the most. His dark eyes were always in her mind, like she could see his very soul through his eyes.

"Hello. It's been a while hasn't it?" Relena said conversationally.

Right before Relena was going to invite them in, a small figure appeared at her legs. It was a little girl. She had beautiful blond hair and deep brown eyes. The child appeared only to be about two or three.

"Oh. Everyone, I would like you to meet my daughter, Anna." Relena said politely.

"What?!" All of the pilots yelled.

"Come inside and I'll explain everything, okay?" Relena said, while trying to control the giggles threatening to come out of her mouth because of they're astonished faces.

All the pilots nodded and came inside. Each of them was still astonished. Sitting down at the table the pilots finally snapped out of they're trances.

"Now where shall I begin?" Relena smirked, looking at Anna.

To be continued………..

   [1]: mailto:stargazer326@hotmail.com



	2. Normal Life ch.2

Author's Note: I do not own any characters of Gundam Wing. This is the second chapter to Normal Life. I hope you like it. ^_^

Normal Life

Chapter 2

"Now where should I begin?" Relena smirked, looking at Anna.

Relena then remembered what time it was. She would have to wait to tell the pilots what had happened to her. Standing up Relena made her way to Anna.

"Come on sweetie. It's time for bed." Relena told her daughter.

"Do I have to Mommy?" Anna asked cutely.

"Yes honey, I promise I'll make you pancakes tomorrow if you go to bed now." Relena said.

"Okay!" The child yelled and bounded off toward her room.

"Excuse me a moment." Relena said as she made her way to Anna's room.

The pilots only nodded. Realizing what had happened, they faced each other. Duo was the first to speak.

"Okay, does anyone else think this is weird?" He asked seriously.

"It is rather odd finding Miss Relena after four years. And with a daughter no less." Quatre said, while trying to figure things out.

"Ah, Ah, Quatre. You shouldn't call her MISS anymore. We don't know whether she's married or not." Duo said, his grin broadening.

"Chances are she is married. She does have a child after all." Trowa pointed out.

This information brought Heero out of his own thoughts. He hadn't thought about the fact Relena could be married. It would be a logical assumption since she did, indeed, have a kid. The thought of a man with his arms wrapped around Relena made Heero very angry_. I will kill him and…_Heero abrupty cut that thought off. _I do not care about Relena! She is a pain in my side!_ Heero knew he was lying to himself though. He did care about Relena, no matter how much will power he had, his heart was winning. _Stop that, Yuy! She is probably happy. She probably has a loving husband, she has a daughter_. He pushed all thoughts out of his head when he saw Relena return to the room.

"Okay, she's asleep. It's very late; you need your sleep as well. There are two spare rooms upstairs. There are two beds in each room, and one of you can sleep on the couch." Relena said while walking to the closet. 

Relena pulled out a pillow and comforter and set them up on the couch. She then went into the kitchen and made some roast, potatoes, and some drinks.

"You all must be hungry. I made this for you. Eat it, then go to bed. I will explain everything tomorrow when we have time." Relena set the plates and glasses in front of them after she spoke.

Not arguing, the pilots immediately dug into their food. Relena watched in amusement._ They haven't changed very much since I last saw them. _Stifling a yawn, Relena took their plates away once they had finished. After she put the dishes away, she came out of the kitchen.

"I hope you all will be comfortable. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Relena said as she went to her own room.

The pilots just sat there for a moment before getting up. After a heated argument, they decided Duo would get the couch since he snored. Each had their own thoughts of what was going to happen tomorrow as they fell asleep.

To be continued……


	3. Normal Life ch.3

Author's Note: I don't own any characters of Gundam Wing. This is the third chapter of my fanfic, Normal Life. I hope you like it. No flames please. E-mail comments to me at [stargazer326@hotmail.com][1] or at [ladynataku@gundamfan.com][2] thanks. ^_^

Normal Life

Chapter 3

The next morning Duo, who was snoring on the couch, woke up due to the smell coming from the kitchen. The smell of Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and French toast wafted in from the kitchen and attacked Duo's senses. Getting up, he yawned and stretched. Without thinking, Duo rammed into Relena trying to get to the food she was making. This caused both of them to land on the floor with loud sounds of the banging of pots and pans; they ended up entangled in each other's arms and legs. At that precise moment, the other pilots walked into the kitchen.

"What the Hell??!!" All of the pilots screamed when they saw them on the floor.

"Um…..it's not what it looks like…..I swear!" Duo started cursing when he found he couldn't untangle himself from Relena due to the maple syrup and starch sticking them together.

"Argh….Duo get off me!" The former queen of the world screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Duo what were you thinking?!" The cute pilot of Sandrock yelled.

Heero not amused at all by the situation, walked quickly toward them. Looking at the two he suddenly felt the urge to kill Duo and take his place. _Whoa, banish that thought, Yuy. Just get them separated, that's all!_ Without a second thought he pulled Duo up off Relena by the collar. The next thing they heard was a loud "RIP". Turning they saw a part of Relena's blouse missing. Luckily the rip still left Relena decent, except now Relena had a very low cut blouse that revealed almost everything.

The part of the blouse that had attached itself to Duo had long since dropped off him. Each of the pilots stared at Relena's face with a blush, or rather below her face. Heero had to mentally slap himself to stop drooling. He then noticed all the other pilots doing exactly what he had been doing. He then sent them his best death glare. The others paid no attention to him. This annoyed Heero greatly. Noticing what the pilots were staring at, Relena quickly excused herself and ran to her room.

"Look it's not what you think." Duo started as the pilots turned their attention to Duo, with glares aimed strait at him. 

"Care to explain why you were on top of Relena?" Trowa asked.

"Well….you see…I was hungry…and when I tried to get to the food, she was in the way….we ended up crashing into each other…and then you guys came in." Duo explained slowly.

"That is a very lame story, Maxwell." Said Wufei, who was still glaring at Duo.

"True. But knowing Duo, he's probably not lying." Trowa said with no emotion.

"Right. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." Duo quoted himself.

Relena returned to the kitchen with her face as red as a tomato. The pilots were somewhat dissapointed she was wearing a large sweater. Without glancing at them, she grabbed a mop and amonea, and began cleaning the kitchen floor. Watching her do this made the pilots feel sorry for her. They all glared at Duo with daggers. Duo got the point and walked up to Relena.

"Hey Relena. Sorry about bumping into you like that. Do you need any help?" Duo started to grab the mop from Relena.

"Don't worry about it Duo. Go sit at the table. I'll serve breakfast after I've finished cleaning up." Relena said snatching the mop away before Duo could get it.

After Relena finished cleaning, she served the pilots their breakfast. The pilots inhaled their food and suddenly they realized Relena hadn't eaten.

"Don't you want anything to eat Relena?" Trowa asked with curiosity.

"Oh no. I'm fine. I'm going to wait for Anna to get up before I eat." Relena answered quickly so as not to worry them.

The mention of Anna made the pilots wonder again. All the pilots were still wondering if Relena was married. They hadn't seen a husband last night or this morning. Maybe he was on a trip or maybe she wasn't married. All these thoughts ran through the pilots brains when Relena interrupted their reverie. 

"So what do you guys want to know about my life?" Relena asked, startling them.

"Well…..is Anna really your own Daughter?" Quatre asked shyly.

~ Flashback ~

"So Miss Peacecraft, you would like to adopt a child?" Asked the orphanage mistress.

"Yes. I know I have been missing from the Cinq Kingdom, but I am now on my own, and I believe a child could make me happy." Relena replied.

We have a strict policy here. In order to adopt a child, you are usually supposed to have a husband or wife and be able to financially support the child, as well as be kind to him or her." The kind lady explained.

"I realize this. I am asking you to make an exception. I have no husband, but I can support a child on my own income, with plenty to spare. Relena said.

I'm sorry Miss Peacecraft, but it is preffered that the child have two parents. Also due to your former stature, it would be hard to file a report, with you as the parent." 

Please Ma'am. I can be reported with another name. I swear I can care for the child as much as two parents could. Please, I'm begging you to make an exception. Please." Relena was close to crying.

Well…I suppose I could make this one exception, you helped save us all in the war, I will write a report with you under a different name. Follow me so you can choose the child." The mistress got up and headed toward a door with Relena following. It was there Relena began to learn the joys of parenting.

~ End Flashback ~

"Yes, Anna is really my daughter." Relena answered finally, after realizing that she indeed was her daughter, since she was given the right to love her with her whole heart as a true mother would.

"Who's the dad?" Duo asked with a smirk.

Before Relena could reply, Anna came skiping in the room. She was as cute as a button. Anna had just stopped at her mother's feet.

"Mornin mommy." Relena leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughter's head.

"Everyone introduce yourselves to Anna." Relena said.

"Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Trowa Barton."

"Wufei Chang."

"Duo Maxwell."

"Heero Yuy."

At the mention of Heero's name, Anna abruptly got up. She walked over to Heero. Standing in front of him, she smiled.

"Hi daddy!" Anna said.

"WHAT?!?!" All the pilots yelled.

Author's note: Oh gee, what happens next? Why did Anna call Heero daddy? Look for the next chapter to find out. ^_^

   [1]: mailto:stargazer326@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:ladynataku@gundamfan.com



	4. Normal Life ch.4

Author's note: This is a continuation of my fanfic Normal Life. Since I can't figure out how to make Anna's voice sound so young, I'm just going to leave it, as is. Please don't kill me because she sounds older than she is!! It's kinda short too. I do not own any characters of Gundam Wing, obviously. Also, PAY ATTENTION! MY NEW PEN NAME IS NOW Animesweets. Thanks. Hope you like it! ^_^

Normal Life

Chapter 4

~ Flashback ~

"Mommie?" Little Anna spoke. "Yes, Anna?" Relena asked, while changing her daughter's bed sheets. "Where is my daddy?" Anna asked quietly. Relena couldn't meet Anna's questioning gaze. Relena hated to not tell Anna the truth, but she couldn't let her daughter's heart brake so young. "He's away, working." Relena finally answered. _Someday I'll tell you you're adopted Anna_. Relena thought to herself. "Why hasn't he come home yet mommie?" Anna asked. "His job takes lots of time." Relena said. "Now that's enough questions! Time for bed." Relena said, to distract her daughter. "Ok. But I have one more qwestion." Anna said. Relena silently giggled at Anna's speech. Then Relena sighed. "Alright. What is it?" Relena asked. "What's daddy's name?" Anna asked Relena. Relena really didn't like this question. Who could she say the father was? _Someone smart, someone brave, a kind soul_. Relena thought hard for a moment. Her thoughts suddenly went to the man who had always held a place in her heart. "Heero Yuy…" Relena whispered out accidentally. "I like his name!" Anna shouted, bringing Relena out of her thoughts. _Oh no! Heero isn't her dad! What will he think when he finds out…wait a minute! I'm never going to see him again…surely there won't be any harm in saying it's him. It's not like I'm ever going to see him again…_

~ End Flashback ~

Relena snapped out of her reverie. Looking up she saw a very happy Anna hanging on Heero's pant leg, and five very astounded faces looking strait at her. Picking Anna up silently, Relena took her oblivious daughter to her room. Once they were locked in her room, Relena spoke. "Anna, that man you just called you're daddy, please don't call him that anymore…." Relena asked. "Why Mommie? He's my daddy!" Anna replied giggling. "Honey, daddy likes to be called Mr. Yuy ok? That's his nickname." Relena lied. She hated doing this, but she was in enough trouble as it was.

"I like daddy's nickname!" Anna said sweetly. "Good. Now call him that from now on, ok? He'll love it if you will." Relena said. "Ok mommie!" Anna smiled. "Alright it's time for you're nap." Relena said, tucking her child under the covers. It was actually a few hours before Anna's naptime. But Relena wasn't going to take any more chances. "Thanks, mommie." Anna said, and she was soon drifting to sleep.

__

Time to face the music… Relena thought as she exited the room.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?" Duo shouted when Relena re-entered the room. "Nothing." Relena replied. Grabbing her coat Relena said. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." Before walking out, and shutting the door. _I need time to think_. Relena thought.

Once Relena had left on her walk the pilots decided to talk. "Heero do you know anything about this?" Duo said, winking, and jabbing Heero in the ribs. "No." Was Heero's less then enthusiastic reply. _Why did Relena's kid call me her dad? There is no possible way I could be her father_! Shaking his head, Heero came out of his thoughts, and turned to the others. "Are you sure you don't know what's going on Heero?" Quatre asked quietly. "NO!" Heero practically barked. 

Just then, Anna entered the room. "Where's mommie? I heard a noise." Anna asked while yawning. "Mommy went for a walk." Quatre replied. Heero got an idea. He didn't like tricking the child but he needed an answer. "Anna, what did you're mom tell you about me?" Heero asked the little girl slowly. Anna stood thinking for a moment. "Mommie said, you worked all the time on….something…missions, I think…" Anna said slowly, trying to remember everything her mother had told her. "Did she say anything else?" Heero questioned, while the other pilots looked on. "Mommie said, you were my daddy! Then she said…. to call you..um..Mr. Ywy." Anna said, mispronouncing Heero's name. The other pilots held back a laugh, while Heero sat thinking. _We are going to have a LONG talk, Relena._

To Be Continued……


	5. Normal Life ch.5 Epilogue

A.N. This is part 5 of my story Normal Life. I do not own any characters of Gundam Wing, if I did do you think I would be writing fanfiction? Didn't think so. Also, in the last chapter I said I would be changing my name to animesweets, and I will be after I finish Changing of Time and Normal Life. Anyways, Here is the story. Bear with me. Heero is very OOC. Last chapter. Don't flame me.

Normal Life ch.5 

Relena returned from her walk with her head hung low. She could feel five pairs of eyes boring into her skull. Relena mentally winced at what she knew would come. Taking a deep breath she slowly sat down at the couch. "So what's up?" Relena asked casually. Praying to God that the pilots had forgotten about what Anna said. 

"Relena….why did your daughter call me her dad?" Heero asked, surprising everyone by showing some emotion in his voice. Though no one could guess what that emotion was. "Because I told her that." Relena said in the most monetone voice she could muster. "Why?" Heero asked, his cold voice once more back in place. "Come outside and I'll explain." Relena said. Without waiting for an answer she walked out the door. Shrugging, the pilots followed.

"Okay…I assume you want the truth?" Relena asked. "It would be nice." Duo said grinning. "Well, a while back, Anna, asked about her father." Relena started. At this statement the all of the pilot's eyebrows went up. "Oh yeah. Who is the father Relena?" Duo asked. "I don't know." Was Relena's honest reply. The social worker who had allowed her to adopt Anna, gave her no information on the birth parents, because of the fact Relena could easily locate them if she wanted too. Using a whole new identity to adopt Anna, had left Relena without any options, but agree to know nothing about Anna's birth parents.

"How could you give birth to a child, and not know who the father is??!!" Duo blurted without thinking. Relena thought about this for a second before busting out laughing. The pilots all gave her a weird look before she calmed down enough to explain. "I adopted Anna!" Relena practically shrieked in between giggles. The pilots simply put their heads down and a pink tint illuminated each of their faces.

Regaining his composure the fastest, Heero, asked the question that had been bugging him. "Then why did Anna call me her father?" He asked again. And Relena could tell by the look in his eye, he wasn't going to give in until he received an answer, and a good one at that. "At the time I had just adopted Anna. One night she asked who her father was. I happened to be thinking of you and the other gundam pilots, so your name slipped out. Anna thought you were her dad, and I didn't think I would ever see you again, so….." Relena hung her head down lower than humanly thought possible. Ashamed for what she had done.

Heero, however couldn't have been happier. The girl of his dreams was alive, and single. He tried to stop these thoughts that were coming up for the corners of his mind. The past few days had been heaven. And now he knew why. A part of him died when Relena had gone missing. He had killed his emotions once again, when he had found out. Yet, here he was, with his angel once more. Heero fought a battle within himself since he had met her, and now seemed like a good time as any to say how he felt. Looking down at her, he could tell what she was feeling. Without a second thought to what the others might think, Heero bent down and kissed her.

Relena was just about to say her hundreds of apologies to Heero, when out of nowhere she felt lips on hers. Relena looked up to see it was Heero. This shocked her, and she was unable to move, not that she wanted too. She had dreamed of this since she had met him. She decided not to argue and put her arms around his neck, not breaking off the kiss. Heero took this opportunity to slide his arms around Relena's small waist. Both of them were lost in the moment.

The Gundam pilots just stared in complete shock. One by one, they picked their jaws off the porch deck, and slowly tried to make sense of what was happening. Not getting any ideas, the pilots, minus Heero, went inside. After a long while, Relena and Heero came up for air. "I-I, um.." Was all Relena could manage to say. Heero smirked at her. "Relena, I've never been good with my emotions. But you taught me how to care and made me weak." Heero said. Relena just continued to stare. "However, you also taught me how to love. I've been pushing my emotions back, always trying to busy myself with something else, to get my mind off of you. It never worked." Heero stopped and smiled at Relena, who's jaw was now occupying the deck, just as the pilot's had a minute before.

Relena decided to tell Heero the truth. If he cared as much as he said, then he wouldn't laugh. She honestly hoped he felt the same. "Heero, I-I, I want you to know that…I l-love you." Relena stuttered on the word love, not knowing how he would react. "Ashiteru. Relena. " Heero said, with caring in his voice. "What does that mean?" Relena asked with hope hidden in her voice. "It means I love you." Heero said as he bent down to kiss her again. After the kiss, Relena asked Heero a question. "What about Anna?" Relena asked Heero. "If you want me to, I can stay and love her as much as I love you." Heero replied. Relena's only answer was a long kiss that lasted the rest of their lives.

End.

A.N. Okay people. Do not flame me. I've been under a lot of pressure and couldn't think all that well. Sorry about the OOC. Tell me what you think. Thanks.


End file.
